Sacred Shrine
by Berlian Cahyadi
Summary: Orang pertama yang kami datangi untuk diinterogasi adalah Bhiksu penjaga kuil bernama Danzou itu. Aku dan Shikamaru berharap, ada sedikit pencerahan tentang kasus pembunuhan ini yang akan kami dapatkan. #CHAPTER 3 UPDATE#
1. Chapter 1

Namaku adalah Hatake Kakashi.

Aku adalah seorang detektif swasta yang berasal dari kota Konoha.

Saat aku sedang berlibur demi melepaskan beban-beban pekerjaanku, aku justru malah menemui pekerjaan baru yang lebih pelik lagi.

Ikutilah kisahku...

**DISCLAIMER : Masashi Kishimoto**

**RATE : M (Blood and Gore)**

**WARNING : AU, Multichapter**

Fajar telah menyingsing dari ufuk timur. Burung-burung mulai beterbangan kesana-kemari bersama kawanannya. Orang-orang mulai berlalu-lalang di jalanan. Dan mataku mulai terbuka sedikit demi sedikit.

"Enghhh...jam berapa ini?" Kutorehkan pandanganku ke arah jam dinding berbentuk lingkaran yang berada di samping ranjangku.

08.47

"Tck sial. Aku kesiangan".

Perkenalkan. Namaku adalah Hatake Kakashi. Tapi kalian cukup memanggil aku Kakashi saja. Kumohon jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan 'orang-orangan sawah', mengingat namaku memang mempunyai makna seperti itu. Well, aku adalah seorang detektif swasta yang berusia 32 tahun. Walau umurku sudah benar-benar matang, tapi aku masih memegang status bujangan.

Aku pikir wanita itu tidaklah terlalu penting. Banyak wanita yang suka kepadaku, tapi aku tak terlalu menggubris mereka. Mereka hanya akan mengganggu kelancaran dunia karirku. Kupikir seperti itu sih. Aku kini sedang melaksanakan kegiatan yang paling ditunggu-tunggu oleh hampir seluruh orang yang sibuk bekerja. Apalagi kalau bukan berlibur.

Aku hari ini rencananya akan berjalan-jalan menelusuri alam pedesaan di desa ini, desa Otogakure. Seharusnya tadi malam aku tidur cepat agar aku hari ini tidak bangun kesiangan dan bisa menyaksikan pemandangan matahari terbit di tepian sawah yang membentang luas. Kelihatan childish sih, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Otakku perlu beristirahat dengan penuh setelah aku dipusingkan oleh kasus pembunuhan berencana di kota Kiri tiga hari yang lalu.

Tapi sayangnya aku tadi malam ditraktir oleh teman lamaku yang bernama Gai, yang juga penduduk asli desa ini. Kami saling bercanda dan tertawa sambil minum arak hingga larut malam. Dan hasilnya, aku bangun kesiangan dan sukses melewatkan indahnya pemandangan matahari terbit yang sudah tidak bisa dinikmati lagi di tengah perkotaan.

Saat aku sedang berjalan pelan menuju ke kamar mandi, tiba-tiba pintu kamar tempatku menginap diketuk dari luar.

TOK TOK TOK

'Siapa?' Batinku sembari berjalan menuju pintu.

TOK TOK TOK TOKKK

"Iya sebentar" Aku heran dengan orang yang ada di balik pintu ini. Benar-benar orang yang tidak sabaran.

CEKLEK...

"Hoi Kakashi! Ayo ikut aku. Kita akan jalan-jalan pagi ini" Ternyata orang yang mengetok pintu dengan tidak sabaran itu adalah sahabat lamaku, si norak Gai.

Biar kuperkenalkan sedikit tentangnya. Dulu ketika aku masih kecil, kira-kira berumur sepuluh tahun, Gai pindah ke sekolahku dan kebetulan kami duduk satu meja. Dia tinggal bersama kakek dan neneknya di Konoha, karena orang tuanya masih tinggal dan bekerja di desa Otogakure. Selama hampir lima tahun kami sekolah di sekolah yang sama, di kelas yang sama, dan duduk di meja yang sama pula.

Itulah mengapa akhirnya kami berdua menjadi amat akrab. Walaupun sifat kami yang benar-benar bertolak-belakang sih. Gai juga menganggapku sebagai rivalnya, walaupun aku tak terlalu mempedulikan hal itu. Ketika kami lulus SMP, Gai akhirnya memutuskan untuk pulang kampungnya karena dia tidak berniat meneruskan ke jenjang SMA. Aku juga maklum, kedua orangtuanya hanya bekerja sebagai buruh tani di desa ini. Dan setelah itu, kami sudah jarang bertemu kembali. Paling ketika liburan semester, aku terkadang mampir ke rumahnya selama dua sampai tiga hari.

"Bagaimana rivalku? Kau siap kan?".

"Iya iya. Tapi aku mau mandi dulu ya" Jawabku dengan rasa malas karena aku baru saja bangun tidur.

Aku pun segera mandi. Setelah mandi, aku bergegas menyusul temanku itu yang sudah menungguku di depan penginapan.

"Maaf jika mandiku lama Gai".

"Oh tidak apa-apa. Ayo, kita jelajahi desa ini dengan semangat masa muda!" Tanpa pikir panjang, dengan seenaknya pria berambut bob ini merangkul pundakku dengan tenaga penuh. Yang hampir saja mengakibatkan aku kehilangan keseimbangan. Dasar.

Kami berdua berjalan-jalan berkeliling desa di pagi yang cukup cerah ini. Dalam perjalanan, Gai tak henti-hentinya bercerita tentang sejarah apa saja yang kami lalui. Entah itu toko, kedai, penginapan, jalan, rumah orang, bahkan sampai sawah dan perbukitan.

Jujur saja, menurutku desa Oto ini benar-benar asri. Disini tingkat polusinya hampir benar-benar mencapai angka nol. Bagaimana tidak? Disini, jarang sekali ditemukan kendaraan bermotor seperti sepeda motor ataupun mobil. Asap limbah paling hanya berasal dari industri kecil yang dioperasikan oleh beberapa warga setempat. Tapi sayangnya desa ini seperti kurang mampu untuk menerapkan unsur-unsur globalisasi dan modernisasi. Sinyal handphone disini hanya berkutat antara satu dan dua. Itu saja sering nol alias tidak ada sinyal.

Di desa ini jumlah kedai bisa dihitung dengan jari. Penginapan malah hanya ada dua buah, termasuk salah satunya yang aku tempati. Untung saja listrik sudah bisa sepenuhnya masuk ke Otogakure. Jika tidak, mungkin kata-kata 'primitif' layak disandang oleh desa ini.

"Woy rivalku, aku akan berkunjung ke rumah kepala desa setelah ini. Kau mau ikut tidak?" Tanyanya dengan wajah yang sumringah.

"Emm, kurasa itu bukan ide buruk. Mengingat tujuanku kemari memang untuk berjalan-jalan" Jawabku.

"Oke, ayo!".

Kami berdua akhirnya memutuskan untuk berkunjung ke rumah kepala desa Otogakure. Jalan menuju rumah yang akan kami tuju cukup terjal dan melelahkan, karena kata Gai rumah orang yang paling dihormati di desa ini berada di atas bukit. Aku heran, mau-maunya ada orang yang membangun rumah di tempat yang cukup sulit dijangkau seperti itu.

"Gai, ngomong-ngomong bagaimana dengan usaha toko kelontongmu?" Tanyaku di sela-sela nafasku yang ngos-ngosan karena medan yang menanjak ini.

"Tokoku? Hahaha. Kau tahu Kakashi? Aku selalu berjuang dan berjuang demi sesuatu yang telah aku rintis dengan susah payah" Pria norak itu menjawab dengan tangan mengepal di udara.

'Itu tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, dasar bodoh' Gerutuku dalam hati.

"Dan kau rivalku? Bagaimana dengan karirmu? Kudengar namamu makin dikenal setelah sukses memecahkan berbagai macam kasus".

Aku memutar kedua bola mataku "Yah, begitulah. Tapi sejujurnya aku sedang bosan dengan kasus-kasus yang dalam beberapa pekan terakhir terus saja menerorku".

"Nah, kita sudah sampai!".

Teriakan Gai barusan membuatku segera menolehkan pandanganku ke depan. Ke arah sebuah rumah tua yang besar dan bernuansa klasik. Aku berani jamin rumah ini dibangun puluhan tahun yang lalu.

Di depan rumah itu telah berdiri seorang pria tua, atau bisa disebut kakek-kakek yang sedang duduk di teras sembari asyik menghisap cerutunya. Mungkin dia adalah kepala desa ini.

"Sarutobi-sama!" Gai lagi-lagi berteriak lantang sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke arah pak tua itu.

Kakek-kakek yang bernama Sarutobi itu segera menyadari kehadiran kami berdua, dan kemudian berjalan pelan ke arah kami.

"Uhuk..uhuk, ada urusan apa kau kemari nak Gai?" Tanyanya dengan suara serak-serak pelan. Aku berani menjamin bahwa orang tua ini adalah seorang perokok berat sejak belasan bahkan puluhan tahun yang lalu.

"Saya hanya ingin menyerahkan surat penting ini Sarutobi-sama. Seharusnya saya menyerahkan surat undangan kepala desa ini kemarin, tapi saya lupa. Maaf" Gai segera menyodorkan secarik amplop kepada kakek kepala desa itu.

"Tak apa. Jujur saja, di usiaku yang sudah mencapai hampir kepala delapan ini, aku sebenarnya sudah malas menghadiri rapat yang letaknya jauh dari sini. Karena kau tahu sendirilah, penyakit rematik dan encokku sering kumat".

Tiba-tiba wajah sang kepala desa itu terheran-heran ketika memandangku.

"Kau...siapa ya? Aku sepertinya belum melihatmu sebelumnya?".

Aku pun segera membungkukan badan "Perkenalkan, nama saya Hatake Kakashi. Saya datang ke desa ini hanya sebentar, dalam rangka berlibur".

Kakek tua itu segera tertawa lirih "Khekhekhe, pantas saja aku belum pernah melihatmu anak muda. Memang sudah banyak wisatawan yang berkunjung kemari untuk berlibur, dikarenakan suasana disini yang begitu asri".

"Dia juga teman sekaligus rival abadiku, Sarutobi-sama!" Tiba-tiba Gai menepuk pundakku dengan keras yang mengakibatkan aku mengeluarkan tatapan death-glare kepadanya.

"Uhuk...begitu ya nak Gai?".

Tiba-tiba dari arah dalam rumah terdengar suara seorang perempuan yang cukup lantang "KAKEKKK! TASKU KAU LETAKKAN DIMANA KEK?".

Sosok pemilik suara lantang itu akhirnya menampakan dirinya dari balik pintu.

"Kakek sudah pindahkan ke atas lemarimu kemarin" Jawab Sarutobi-sama.

Perempuan itu langsung menggembungkan pipinya pertanda ia merasa sedikit jengkel dengan ulah kakeknya.

Pandanganku tak bisa lepas dari sosok itu. Seorang perempuan cantik yang kurasa sebagai cucu dari kepala desa itu terus membuat pikiranku terfokus ke arahnya. Rambutnya yang pirang diikat dua kebelakang, posturnya yang tinggi dan cukup mon.. maksudku sintal, wajahnya yang cantik, kulitnya yang kuning langsat nyaris tanpa cela, dan yang paling membuatku dihipnotis adalah buah dadanya itu. Besar seperti milik artis-artis blue film yang cukup sering aku tonton.

Sosok yang menghipnotisku itu tiba-tiba saja mendekat ke arah kami bertiga. Dan itu membuatku terus-terusan menelan ludah ketika melihat dadanya yang bergetar naik-turun saat berjalan, dengan nilai plus pahanya yang sepertinya sengaja ia pertontonkan itu.

"Kenalkan nak Kakashi, ini cucuku".

Perempuan cantik berdada besar itu langsung menyodorkan tangan kanannya, pertanda mengajak untuk berkenalan.

"Hai, namaku Tsunade" Ucapnya singkat.

Aku segera menjabat tangannya "Kakashi Hatake. Salam kenal".

"Ada urusan apa kau kesini Gai?" Perempuan bernama Tsunade itu melirik ke arah sahabatku dengan tatapan sinis.

"Aku ditugasi untuk menyampaikan surat penting Tsunade-chan. Hahaha" Jawab Gai lantang.

Aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang cukup ganjil ketika Gai menjawab pertanyaan Tsunade barusan. Aku tahu Gai memang mudah bersikap ramah dan easy-going terhadap siapapun, baik itu pria maupun wanita. Tapi ini lain.

"Psst Gai, ayo kita pamit. Sudah cukup lama kita disini" Bisikku pelan.

"Baiklah. Sarutobi-sama, Tsunade-chan, kami berdua pamit dulu yaaa".

Aku membungkukan badan sedikit sebagai tanda berpamitan. Sesaat sebelum aku berbalik, aku sempat melihat wajah Tsunade yang tersenyum manis kepadaku. Dan itu semakin membuatku terlena karenanya. Tak lupa juga, karena dadanya itulah celanaku merasa sesak untuk sesaat.

Dalam perjalanan pulang, aku masih terdiam memikirkan perempuan cucu kepala desa itu. Sebelum akhirnya aku membuka mulut karena sesuatu hal.

"Gai, bukankah kita salah jalur? Kenapa kita tidak lewat jalan yang tadi?"

"Kakashi..." Kata-katanya berubah menjadi lirih dan serak.

Aku pun mengangkat alis karena heran terhadap tingkahnya barusan "Hn?".

Gai menengok ke arah kanan dan kiri sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya "Psst, kau mau tidak kuajak ke tempat yang misterius?".

"Apa maksudmu?".

"Sudah, mau atau tidak?" Tawarnya dengan wajah penuh harap.

Aku menerawang ke langit sejenak sembari berpikir. Well, kupikir tak ada salahnya aku mencoba. Mumpung saat ini aku sedang dalam rangka liburan.

"Baiklah" Jawabku singkat nan padat.

"C'mon!" Lagi-lagi sahabatku ini merangkul pundakku dengan kencang sambil menyeretku untuk berjalan. Tck, sifat hiperaktifnya dari dulu sampai sekarang belum sembuh-sembuh juga.

Setelah kurang lebih berjalan selama sepuluh menit menelusuri jalan setapak, akhirnya aku melihat sebuah kuil tua di seberang jalan sana. Kira-kira jarak dari jalan ini ke kuil itu 50 meteran.

"Itu tempat yang kau maksud misterius?" Tanyaku sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuk ke arah kuil tua itu.

"Rivalku, tidak sopan kau mengacungkan jari ke arah kuil keramat itu" Gai segera menurunkan tangan kananku yang tadinya menunjuk ke arah kuil.

"Memang kenapa?".

Gai langsung merubah raut mukanya menjadi seram "Kau tidak tahu ya? Kuil Nobunaga itu adalah kuil ke..ra..maattt".

"Cih, usiamu boleh dewasa. Tapi jiwamu kekanak-kanakan. Mau-maunya percaya terhadap hal-hal mitos seperti itu" Sindirku. Jujur saja aku adalah seorang skeptis yang tidak mudah percaya terhadap suatu hal. Apalagi yang diluar nalar seperti barusan. Untuk menjadi seorang detektif handal, kita harus berusaha menajamkan logika dan akal sehat setiap saat.

"Kakashi-Kakashi. Jangan sampai kau menyesali perkataanmu barusan ya".

"Memangnya kenapa hah?" Tantangku.

"Siapapun yang bertindak tidak sopan dan melanggar aturan disekitar kuil Nobunaga, akan mendapat ku..tu..kaaannn" Lagi-lagi Gai menakut-nakutiku dengan gayanya yang malah menurutku aneh dan tidak waras.

Kupandangi kuil yang bernama Nobunaga itu baik-baik dari sini. Memang bangunannya terkesan angker dan keramat. Jendelanya sudah rusak, tiang penyangganya sudah cukup keropos, dan jaring laba-laba terlihat memenuhi di setiap sudut kuil. Daripada melihat dari kejauhan dan tidak jelas, lebih baik aku melihatnya dari dekat saja.

"Kakashi, kau mau kemana?" Gai berteriak panik ketika melihatku terus berjalan mendekat ke arah kuil itu.

'Suasana di sekitar sini memang sepi dan senyap' Batinku.

Jarak antara tempatku kini berdiri dengan kuil Nobunaga tidaklah jauh. Kurang lebih hanya 10 meter saja. Aku menyilangkan kedua tanganku di depan dadaku sambil berjalan mengelilingi kuil yang ukurannya tidak terlalu besar itu. Sempat kulihat ada ceceran bunga dan kemenyan di teras kuil.

"Gai, kemari" Aku melambaikan tanganku sebagai isyarat agar sahabatku itu mendekat.

"Ada apa Kakashi? Sudah kubilang kan, jangan mendekati kuil ini melebihi batas. Aku tidak mau kau terkena kutukan dewa".

"Lagian siapa juga yang dengan tatapan penuh harap menawariku untuk pergi kesini".

JLEBBB

Kata-kataku barusan sontak membuat Gai menghentikan aksi rewelnya itu.

"Aku ingin bertanya sedikit. Kulihat disekitar sini terdapat ceceran bunga yang masih cukup segar dan juga ceceran kemenyan. Itu tandanya ada orang yang berkunjung kesini beberapa hari yang lalu. Tapi katamu, tak ada yang boleh mendekati kuil melebihi batas kan?" Aku bertanya panjang lebar. Jujur, aku sedikit tertarik dengan rahasia kuil Nobunaga ini. Hitung-hitung sebagai pemanasan untuk otakku agar berpikir secara analisis.

"Ada pengecualian rivalku. Kuil ini mempunyai patung dewa Tengu di tengah-tengah ruangan. Ada dua orang yang boleh memasuki kuil ini. Yang pertama adalah Bhiksu juru kunci kuil. Dan yang kedua adalah kepala desa, Sarutobi-sama"

"Tunggu. Jika Bhiksu aku paham kemana arah pembicaraanmu nantinya. Tapi, untuk apa seorang Sarutobi-sama masuk kedalam kuil ini?" Aku memasang wajah sedikit curiga.

"Sarutobi-sama setiap satu bulan sekali berdoa memohon kepada Tengu agar desa ini terus diberi keselamatan. Konon, kepala desa sebelum Sarutobi-sama pernah tidak berdoa selama satu tahun lebih dan hasilnya...desa ini dilanda topan hingga cukup banyak yang tewas" Jelas Gai dengan penuh semangat.

'Mungkin topan itu datangnya hanya kebetulan saja. Tidak ada sangkut-pautnya dengan dewa apalah itu namanya' Kataku dalam batin.

"Lalu Gai, Bhiksu penjaga kuil ini tugasnya bagaimana?".

Gai menghela napas sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya "Bhiksu sang juru kunci kuil Nobunaga biasanya masuk ke dalam untuk berdoa setiap satu minggu sekali. Sekalian untuk bersih-bersih tempat ini".

"Jika kuil ini dibersihkan secara rutin, kenapa bangunannya tetap kotor dan semakin rusak? Kalian para warga tidak mencoba untuk membangun ulang atau merenovasinya?".

Gai menggelengkan kepalanya "Kuil Nobunaga adalah kuil keramat peninggalan leluhur desa. Dan ada peraturan yang menyebutkan, kuil dilarang untuk dibangun ulang atau direnovasi total".

Aku mengangguk pelan pertanda sudah cukup paham dengan cerita dan sejarah kuil yang dikenal keramat itu. Saat kutengokan kepalaku ke arah jalan, aku melihat ada seorang pak tua seumuran dengan kakek kepala desa yang sedang berjalan pelan ke arah kami. Dilihat dari pakaian dan atributnya, sepertinya dia adalah Bhiksu yang dimaksud sebagai juru kunci.

"Kalian berdua, lancang sekali telah berani mendekati kuil Nobunaga ini" Pak tua itu sepertinya merasa sedikit marah, terlihat dari nada bicaranya.

"Maafkan kami berdua Danzou-sama. Maafkan kami" Gai menundukan badan berulang-ulang sebagai tanda permintaan maaf.

"Maafkan aku" Aku hanya mengangguk sedikit. Masalahnya aku tak merasa amat bersalah atas kelakuanku. Lagian, aku hanya berdiri saja di sekitar kuil dan tidak mengobrak-abriknya. Memang itu kesalahan fatal?

"Ya sudah. Sebaiknya kalian segera pergi sebelum dewa Tengu mengutuk kalian dengan laknatnya" Ucap kakek yang bernama Danzou itu dengan suara seraknya.

Saat kami akan segera pergi, tiba-tiba angin yang cukup besar berhembus. Daun-daun bergoyang dan saling bergesekan, yang mengakibatkan suasana semakin mencekam. Tapi samar-samar hidungku mencium sesuatu. Bau...busuk.

"Gai, jangan pergi dulu" Kataku tiba-tiba.

"Memangnya kenapa rivalku? Bukankah Danzou-sama sudah mengusir kita berdua?".

Wajahku berubah serius "Bukan itu. Apakah sesaat sebelum ini kau mencium sesuatu yang ganjil? Bau seperti busuk?".

"Be..benar juga katamu. Jangan-jangan, dewa telah mengutuk kita. Bagaimana ini Kakashi? Ayo pergi, ayo" Gai langsung menggenggam erat kedua tangaku dan berusaha menariku pergi.

Aku segera menepis tangannya dan bergegas berlari mendekati kuil sedekat mungkin.

"Hey kau anak muda, jangan bertingkah kurang ajar disini" Danzou-sama berusaha menyusulku ke dalam kuil.

Aku mencoba menajamkan indera penciumanku walaupun situasi sedang tidak karuan seperti ini. Aku hirup perlahan, lalu keluarkan. Aku yakin dan tidak salah lagi. Ini adalah bau busuk yang berasal dari **mayat**.

BRAKKK!

Kudobrak paksa pintu kuil Nobunaga ini, dan kutetap berusaha mencari asal-muasal darimana bau mayat ini berasal. Tak peduli dibelakangku si Bhiksu galak itu sedang ngomel-ngomel tentang kutukan tidak jelas. Aku yang sudah delapan tahun menjadi seorang detektif dan sudah belasan bahkan puluhan kali menangani mayat-mayat korban pembunuhan, jelas-jelas bisa dengan mudah membedakan mana bau mayat manusia dan mayat hewan. Jika mayat hewan, baunya tak begitu pekat. Tapi ini baunya pekat, yang berarti ada sesosok mayat disekitar kuil ini.

Kulihat didepanku persis berdiri patung besar yang berwujud cukup menyeramkan sambil memegang dua buah golok raksasa. Kuedarkan pandanganku kesekeliling ruangan yang cukup gelap sambil tetap menajamkan indera penciumanku.

Kujelajahi daerah di belakang patung dewa Tengu perlahan, dan akhirnya kutemukan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang pastinya bakal membuat heboh desa Otogakure ini.

"Huekkk...huekkk" Kulihat Bhiksu itu muntah-muntah karena tak kuat menahan bau busuk yang dihasilkan oleh mayat yang tergeletak di hadapanku ini.

Kututup hidungku sembari melihat dengan pasti kondisi mayat itu. Aku sedikit terkejut dengan kondisinya. Aku sudah sering melihat mayat yang mati tertembak, tergantung, tertusuk, tapi aku baru pernah melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri mayat yang mati dengan kondisi tubuh terbelah dua di pinggang maupun leher.

**-TSUZUKU-**

**Tengu : Salah satu makhluk dalam legenda Jepang yang sering digambarkan berwujud elang atau gagak setengah manusia.**

**Terima kasih telah mau menyempatkan waktunya untuk membaca cerita ini. Silahkan bagi yang ingin REVIEW ataupun FLAME sekalipun.**


	2. Chapter 2

**LadyRuru : **Terima kasih ya atas review dan sarannya. Memang sih author juga merasa agak aneh dengan intro cerita di chapter 1. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, author bingung mau memulai cerita dengan cara bagaimana. Ini udah lanjut.

**pindangvip : **Ini udah update kok.

**Fantasi Liar : **Maaf ya, sepertinya keinginan kamu tentang KakaTsuna gak bisa diwujudkan. Tsunade disini tidak akan author jadikan sebagai pasangan Kakashi. Tentang Orochimaru atau bukan, saksikan aja kelanjutan fic ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : Masashi Kishimoto**

**RATE : M (Blood and Gore)**

**WARNING : AU, Multichapter**

Siang yang terik di desa Otogakure. Tak hanya cuaca saja yang panas, tapi suasana di desa ikut-ikutan memanas akibat penemuan mayat seorang pria setengah baya yang tewas dalam keadaan mengenaskan. Setelah mengetahui mayat itu, aku bergegas menghubungi kantor kepolisian Konoha. Dan aku bersyukur karena dengan sinyal yang sedikit, hampir tak ditemukan gangguan yang berarti saat aku menelpon mereka.

"Ini pasti karena ulahnya! Aku berani menjamin itu. Dewa Tengu telah mengutuknya, mengutuk Jiraiya hingga tewas mengenaskan!".

Tak henti-hentinya kakek tua bernama Danzou itu berteriak-teriak tidak jelas mengenai kutukan. Untung saja beberapa orang kepolisian bergegas untuk membawanya keluar dari kuil ini. Aku kini masih berada di dalam kuil Nobunaga, bersama sekawanan petugas kepolisian dari Konoha. Kurang lebih dua jam setelah aku menghubungi kantor pusat, beberapa unit mobil sedan bertuliskan 'KONOHA POLICE DEPARTEMENT (KPD langsung datang kesini dan membuat semua warga panik dan geger karenanya.

"Tolong dirapikan lagi pemasangan garis polisinya. Dan jangan sampai ada penduduk yang tidak berkepentingan memasuki areal kuil ini" Seorang pria muda berambut terkuncir mirip nanas sedang sibuk mengatur para polisi yang bertugas.

Dia bernama Nara Shikamaru. Seorang inspektur muda yang amat jenius dan luar biasa teliti. Tapi sayang, sifat malasnya membuat banyak orang tak segan-segan untuk mengkritiknya. Dia adalah temanku, dan sekaligus partner kerjaku.

"Hoahmmm...Hoi Kakashi-san, apa kau sudah menemukan sesuatu lagi?" Shikamaru berjalan mendekatiku.

Aku menggeleng pelan sembari tetap fokus mengamati korban yang kondisinya tak bisa dikatakan utuh lagi. Tubuh korban terbelah menjadi tiga. Antara kaki dengan badan atas terpisah sedikit, akan tetapi kepala korban tergeletak cukup jauh dari tubuhnya. Jaraknya berkisar dua meteran.

"Nama korban adalah Jiraiya. Umurnya 38 tahun. Dia adalah seorang pengangguran yang tinggal di desa ini. Dia tinggal di sebuah kontrakan kecil di desa ini. Itu saja informasi yang kuketahui dari Gai, temanku".

Shikamaru terus mengamati tubuh korban dengan seksama. Tiba-tiba saja pandangannya terhenyak seperti habis menemukan sesuatu.

"Kakashi-san, lihat ini" Ia menunjuk ke arah wajah korban. Aku berusaha memperhatikan dengan jeli wajah korban yang wujudnya sudah amat kotor dan tidak karuan lagi.

"Lihatlah di tiap pipinya, maupun di dahinya. Seperti terdapat bekas memar yang lumayan parah. Terutama di pipi kanannya ini" Sang inspektur muda itu menempelkan telunjuknya di bagian-bagian yang ia sebut barusan.

"Benar juga katamu. Ini bisa dijadikan sebuah bukti awal untuk mengungkap misteri pembunuhan ini. Jadi, kita dapat mengambilan sedikit kesimpulan awal bahwa sebelum korban dibunuh, ia sempat dipukul ataupun berkelahi dengan seseorang" Jelasku panjang lebar.

"Tepat sekali Kakashi-san".

Tiba-tiba dari arah belakang, munculah seseorang yang berseragam kepolisian "Lapor inspektur, kami berhasil menemukan benda atau alat yang diperkirakan digunakan oleh pelaku untuk memenggal tubuh korban".

Shikamaru tersenyum "Bagus Izumo. Tunjukan padaku benda yang kau maksud".

Kami berdua segera berjalan mengikuti polisi yang bernama Izumo itu.

"Ini dia benda itu. Sebuah tongkat besi golok besar yang berada di samping patung dewa. Tepatnya golok yang berada di sebelah kanan".

Betul juga. Mengapa sedari tadi aku tidak menyadari akan hal ini. Ternyata pelaku kemungkinan besar tidak membawa senjata dari rumah. Ini memunculkan dugaan sementara bahwa pembunuhan ini kemungkinan besar bukanlah pembunuhan yang amat terencana. Melainkan pembunuhan yang terjadi secara spontan. Tapi itu barulah perkiraan.

Aku memegang golok yang memiliki panjang sekitar 70 centimeter itu. Setelah kuperhatikan, memang di ujungnya terdapat bekas noda darah yang sudah cukup mengering.

"Bagus Izumo. Segera koordinasikan dengan yang lain untuk mengamankan tongkat golok ini secepatnya. Dan kuharap jangan sampai ada sidik jari yang menempel di benda ini, karena itu pasti akan merepotkan kita" Perintah Shikamaru tegas. Izumo segera menunduk patuh dan beranjak untuk mengamankan benda itu bersama dengan yang lain.

"Kakashi-san, bagaimana menurutmu tentang waktu kematian korban?".

Aku menghela napas sejenak sebelum kembali berbicara "Ketika aku menemukan korban tadi pagi sekitar pukul 10.45, kondisinya sudah sedemikan rupa. Aku berkesimpulan bahwa waktu kematian korban berkisar antara kemarin persis atau dua hari yang lalu. Itu dikarenakan darah korban yang belum terlalu mengering dan menghitam. Jika sudah lebih dari seminggu, maka kemungkinan besar ceceran darah korban sudah benar-benar kering sepenuhnya dan sudah berwarna kehitam-hitaman".

Shikamaru menganggukan kepala pelan pertanda setuju. Tapi tiba-tiba tatapannnya berubah menjadi penasaran kembali.

"Lalu yang terpenting, tentang perkiraan para calon tersangka?".

Aku menunduk sembari menggeleng "Aku belum punya gambaran tentang itu Shika. Mengingat pembunuhan ini pastinya tidak dilengkapi oleh seorang saksi mata pada saat kejadian, dan aku pun belum tahu benar tentang asal-usul korban".

"Hehehe, untuk itulah gunanya kita. Mari kita cari dan ungkit sejelas-jelasnya tentang identitas dan segala hal yang berkaitan dengan korban" Shikamaru menepuk pundakku pelan.

Aku tersenyum simpul "Hn, tumben kau semangat Shika".

**-XXXXX-**

Setelah Shikamaru menyelesaikan segala instruksi kepada bawahannya, kami berdua pun segera meninggalkan TKP untuk melaksanakan tujuan selanjutnya. Menyelidiki identitas dan asal-usul korban.

Mengingat lokasi pembunuhan yang amat terpencil, kami semua para petugas kepolisian mau tidak mau harus berjalan kaki untuk menuju kemari. Mobil ataupun sepeda motor dipastikan tidak akan muat jika dipaksa kesini.

"Hoahmmm, ckckckck. Aku benar-benar merasa ngantuk" Shikamaru terus-terusan menguap lebar selepas kami keluar dari kuil itu. Laki-laki yang satu ini memang benar-benar membuatku terheran-heran. Dengan sifatnya yang pemalas bin ngantukan itu, bisa-bisanya dia yang tadinya adik angkatanku ketika di universitas, sanggup lulus lebih cepat setahun dariku.

"Apa tidak sebaiknya kau beristirahat dulu sebelum memulai penyelidikan? Tidurlah dulu di penginapanku jika kau mau" Saranku.

"Yaaa baiklah. Aku akan tidur barang satu atau dua jam dulu di kamarmu. O ya, ngomong-ngomong penginapanmu jauh dari sini Kakashi-san?".

"Tidak terlalu. Kita tinggal hanya mengikuti jalan setapak ini dan setelah sampai di pemukiman warga, lalu belok kiri dan sampai. Ya kira-kira memakan waktu 15 menit lah".

Setelah aku menyelesaikan ucapanku, tiba-tiba aku melihat ada tiga orang (satu perempuan dan dua laki-laki) yang sedang berjalan terburu-buru ke arah kami berdua. Jika kuperhatikan sih, sepertinya mereka bertiga berasal dari stasiun televisi yang ada di Konoha. Si perempuan membawa microphone, dan laki-laki yang satunya memanggul sebuah kamera besar.

"Permisi tuan-tuan sekalian, numpang tanya. Apakah tuan-tuan tahu dimana lokasi pembunuhan yang terjadi di desa ini? Kalau tidak salah letak persisnya di kuil Nobu..Nobu...".

Aku langsung menyela "Nobunaga maksudmu?".

Sang reporter langsung tertawa ringan "Iya iya, itu maksud saya. Apakah anda tahu?".

"Maaf sekali ya nona..." Shikamaru mengambil alih pembicaraan. "Anda bertiga pasti orang-orang suruhan dari pihak Konoha TV kan?".

Pria yang memanggul kamera mengangguk pelan.

"Jika anda ingin meliput berita, saya mohon jangan sekarang. Karena korban dan juga segala barang bukti belum sepenuhnya dievakuasi. Jika anda sekalian ingin meliput di TKP, saya sarankan anda datang kemari besok siang" Jelas Shikamaru.

Pria yang satunya lagi membantah "Lho, apa hak anda tuan? Memangnya anda seorang po...".

Shikamaru segera menunjukan kartu tanda pengenalnya. "Iya, saya polisi dari KPD. Dan kebetulan sayalah inspektur yang memimpin proses evakuasi. Jika anda bertiga tetap ngotot, bersiap-siaplah untuk ditahan dengan alasan menghalang-halangi pihak kepolisian".

Aku tersenyum simpul melihat aksi rekanku itu.

Dan tanpa aba-aba, ketiga orang yang dihadapan kami bergegas pergi berbalik arah disertai sedikit umpatan yang samar-samar terdengar cukup jelas dari telingaku.

**-XXXXX-**

"Hoahmm, akhirnya saat tidur siang datang juga".

Shikamaru langsung dengan cekatan merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang kamarku begitu kita sampai. Dasar orang aneh. Hanya untuk urusan tidur, dia baru bisa bertindak cekatan.

Aku menengok ke arah jam dinding yang sudah menunjukan pukul 15.15. Benar-benar melelahkan tadi itu. Kududukan pantatku di sofa kamar sembari menatap ke arah langit-langit.

tik..tok..tik..tok..tik..tok

grokk..zzz..grokkk...zzz

Suara detik jarum jam yang berkombinasi dengan suara dengkuran inspektur berambut nanas mengisi keheningan di ruangan ini. Benar-benar desa yang sepi nan hening. Jika di kota Konoha, jangan harap kau bisa merasakan kenyamanan seperti ini. Di malam yang larut pun, kau tetap disuguhi suara kendaraan yang menderu-deru.

Di samping keheningan yang memabukan ini, terbesit pikiran untuk merumuskan siapa-siapa saja yang nantinya akan dijadikan para calon tersangka dalam kasus ini. Ku ambil notes yang tersimpan di dalam ranselku dan tak lupa kuambil bolpoin. Aku akan menulis rumusan singkat para calon tersangka.

Cih, tapi sial! Aku lupa, aku belum menyelidiki tentang identitas dan asal-usul korban. Mana mungkin aku bisa mengetahui para calon tersangka, sedangkan orang-orang yang berkaitan dengan korban saja aku tak tahu sama sekali. Bodohnya aku.

Kulirik ke arah Shikamaru. Sepertinya manusia yang sedang tergeletak pulas dihadapanku ini tak mau, atau bahkan malah tak bisa dibangunkan. Jalan satu-satunya, aku harus bergerak sendiri sore ini. Lebih cepat lebih baik.

Tanpa membawa alat apapun, aku beranjak pergi dari kamarku menuju tempat satu-satunya yang menurutku pantas dijadikan obyek penyidikan pertama kali. Rumah kontrakan korban.

Setelah sampai di jalanan desa, aku merasa bingung. Di desa Otogakure ini, hanya Gai seorang yang aku kenal dengan pasti. Kakek kepala desa pun belum bisa disebut kenal, mengingat aku baru pertama kali bertemu. Dan sayangnya, Gai sedang diinterogasi oleh pihak kepolisian sebagai seorang saksi mata penemuan mayat pria bernama Jiraiya itu. Dan karena itu, aku belum bisa menemuinya sekarang juga.

"Permisi tuan".

Suara dari arah belakangku barusan membuatku terlepas dari dunia pikiranku.

"Maaf, maaf pak. Silahkan lewat" Aku tersenyum kecut sembari menggaruk rambutku yang tidak gatal. Ternyata posisiku berdiri tadi menghalang-halangi seorang petani tua yang akan lewat.

Tapi tunggu dulu, tak ada salahnya bertanya kepada petani itu. Mungkin dia tahu dimana lokasi kontrakan Jiraiya.

"Pak, permisi sebentar".

Petani tua itu menoleh ke arahku "Iya, ada apa ya tuan?".

"Begini pak. Bapak mengenal orang yang bernama Jiraiya tidak?".

Tiba-tiba saja wajah petani itu berubah menjadi sedikit geram setelah mendengar nama Jiraiya yang barusan kusebut "Iya, saya tahu. Tapi saya tidak terlalu mengenalnya tuan".

"Ano, bapak tahu tidak dimana lokasi rumah kontrakan pria bernama Jiraiya itu?".

"Iya, saya tahu. Dari sini lurus terus ke ketika kau menemui perempatan, belok kiri. Lurus, dan rumah kontrakannya ada di bagian paling ujung".

Aku mengangguk sembari tersenyum "Terima kasih banyak pak".

Sebelum aku beranjak pergi, petani tua itu menepuk pundak kananku "Tuan, memangnya ada perlu apa tuan mau ke rumahnya? Bukannya dia sudah tewas hari ini. Memangnya tuan tidak tahu beritanya ya?".

"Saya tahu pak. Sebetulnya saya menuju kesana karena ada kepentingan penyelidikan".

Alis petani itu bertaut "Penyelidikan? Tu..tuan ini seorang polisi?".

Aku kembali mengangguk "Iyaa, seperti itulah".

"Tuan, jujur saja ya. Sebenarnya saya merasa senang si Jiraiya itu tewas mengenaskan".

Aku sedikit terhenyak mendengar penuturan petani tua itu barusan "Hn? Memangnya kenapa pak?".

Raut wajah petani itu berubah menjadi sinis "Yahh, bukan hanya saya sih yang senang. Hampir kebanyakan penduduk di desa ini malah".

Aku semakin serius mendengarkan penuturannya.

"Kau tahu tuan, dia adalah seorang preman di desa ini. Dia sering memalaki penduduk desa, untuk kepentingan mabuk-mabukan. Saya pernah sekali dipalak olehnya".

"Maaf, bukannya dia adalah seorang pengangguran pak?" Tanyaku dengan ekspresi penasaran.

"Memang dia adalah seorang pengangguran. Tapi untuk mencukupi kebutuhannya, dia lebih memilih menjadi preman tukang palak ketimbang bekerja secara halal".

Kami berdua terdiam sejenak. Aku mendapat sedikit pencerahan untuk kasus ini. Jika memang Jiraiya adalah seorang tukang palak, dan banyak warga yang membencinya. Itu berarti banyak orang yang bisa dijadikan tersangka. Dan itu akan semakin membuat kami pihak kepolisian merasa kesulitan dalam menemukan pelaku sebenarnya.

"Tuan, saya permisi dulu" Petani tua itu pamit kepadaku, dan beranjak pergi dari hadapanku.

"I..iya pak. Terima kasih banyak atas informasinya".

Tak perlu memikirkan hal-hal yang tidak penting. Saatnya menuju rumah kontrakan korban.

**-XXXXX-**

Aku telah sampai di depan rumah kontrakan korban. Sesuai yang diberitahukan oleh petani itu, sepertinya memang benar ini rumahnya. Di teras rumahnya tergeletak beberapa botol minuman keras. Karena Jiraiya gemar mabuk-mabukan, kurasa memang benar ini rumahnya.

TOK TOK TOK TOK

"Permisi!"

TOK TOK TOK TOK

Aku mendengar ada suara langkah kaki yang mendekat ke arah pintu.

CEKLEK

"Ada apa ya?" Seorang lelaki tua berusia kurang lebih 50 tahun kini berdiri dihadapanku.

"Permisi, apakah benar ini rumah Jiraiya?" Tanyaku dengan nada sopan.

Pria tua itu mengangguk pelan "Benar. Tapi maaf ya tuan. Jika anda berniat mencari Jiraiya, sebaiknya anda urungkan niat anda. Karena..karena..".

"Saya sudah tahu kok pak. Saya kemari bukan bertujuan untuk mencari Jiraiyanya. Tapi saya kemari karena saya ingin melakukan penyelidikan tentang identitas dan asal-usul korban".

Pria tua itu memasang wajah heran.

Aku langsung membuka dompetku dan menunjukan identitasku "Perkenalkan. Nama saya Hatake Kakashi, dan saya adalah seorang detektif".

Pria tua itu langsung mundur sambil ketakutan "Anda..anda akan menahan saya?".

Aku terkekeh lirih "Tidak pak. Saya hanya akan berbincang-bincang sedikit dengan anda. Boleh saya masuk?".

Wajah pria tua itu langsung melega "Oh begitu. O ya, silahkan-silahkan".

Aku kemudian langsung dipersilahkan duduk olehnya. Setelah duduk, pria tua itu langsung memperkenalkan diri.

"Nama saya Teuchi, Kakashi-san" Ucapnya ramah.

"O ya, mau minum apa? Kopi? Teh? Atau air putih?".

"Teh saja Teuchi-san".

Pak Teuchi segera mengangguk dan berjalan menuju kebelakang untuk menyiapkan teh yang aku pesan barusan. Aku memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk mengobservasi ruangan demi ruangan yang ada di dalam rumah kontrakan yang tak bisa dibilang besar ini. Setiap benda atau pajangan aku amati baik-baik. Tak lupa juga aku teliti lantai, langit-langit, maupun deretan kursi. Tapi sayang, sepertinya usahaku sia-sia. Pembunuhan itu sepertinya hanya berkutat di areal kuil saja. Tak ada barang bukti di tempat lain, termasuk rumah sang korban.

"Ini Kakashi-san tehnya" Pak Teuchi dengan perlahan menuangkan teh yang ada di dalam teko ke cangkirku.

"Silahkan diminum".

"Iya. Terimakasih banyak".

Setelah aku menyeruput sedikit tehku, aku segera memulai penyelidikan.

"Teuchi-san, ngomong-ngomong anda siapanya Jiraiya?".

Pak Teuchi segera menghentikan kegiatan minum tehnya begitu aku bertanya "Saya? Saya adalah pemilik kontrakan ini. Dan Jiraiya telah mengontrak di kontrakan ini selama kurang lebih dua tahun lamanya".

"Oh, jadi anda pemilik kontrakan ini?".

Pak Teuchi mengangguk pelan pertanda mengiyakan pertanyaanku.

"Sejauh mana anda mengenal Jiraiya, Teuchi-san?".

"Saya mulai mengenalnya sejak dua tahun yang lalu. Sebenarnya Jiraiya bukanlah penduduk asli sini. Dia orang pindahan dari desa Amegakure. Sebenarnya ketika pertama kali pindah kesini, Jiraiya sempat bekerja di pabrik tahu selama dua bulan. Tapi katanya tidak betah, dan malah memilih menjadi pengangguran dan menjadi berandalan".

Aku menopang daguku sembari tetap konsentrasi memperhatikan cerita dari Pak Teuchi "Lanjutkan Teuchi-san".

"Sifatnya benar-benar memuakkan. Dia sering memalaki penduduk desa ini. Dia juga sering terlambat membayar kontrakan, dan bahkan terkadang dalam beberapa bulan dia sama sekali tidak membayar".

Pak Teuchi-san menghela napas sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya "Dia terkadang juga makan di kedai ramenku dan tidak membayar. Mungkin gara-gara postur tubuhnya yang tinggi-besar-berotot itulah, penduduk jarang yang berani melawannya".

Aku kembali meminum tehku hingga isi cangkirku habis "Lalu, apalagi yang anda tahu Teuchi-san?".

"Tentang asal-usulnya saya jujur tidak terlalu tahu banyak, Kakashi-san. Tapi tentang segala kelakuan bejatnya, saya cukup tahu banyak" Lanjut Pak Teuchi.

Aku memicingkan mataku "Tolong, jelaskan apa saja yang anda tahu Teuchi-san".

"Setahu saya, dia sering mabuk-mabukan dengan beberapa teman-temannya. Dan dalam beberapa bulan terakhir ini, terdengar kabar bahwa Danzou-sama cukup sering bersitegang dengan Jiraiya. Karena Jiraiya terkadang melanggar aturan di kuil".

Aku menyilangkan kedua tanganku sembari bersandar ke tepi kursi "Aturan kuil?".

"Iya benar. Jiraiya telah mencemari kesucian kuil Nobunaga dengan perilaku bejatnya. Dia kepergok sedang mabuk di depan patung sang dewa".

Aku menghela napas "Ckckck, benar-benar berani atau malah bodoh".

Aku kembali menuangkan teh ke dalam cangkirku sedikit. Setelah cangkirku terisi cukup, aku segera meminumnya untuk merilekskan pikiranku. Ada poin penting lagi yang kudapat dari pembicaraan ini. Si Bhiksu galak itu ternyata punya hubungan yang buruk dengan korban. Kini, Danzou telah menjadi calon tersangka pertama atas kasus pembunuhan ini. Shikamaru pasti akan senang mendengar kabar ini.

Aku berdiri dan berniat untuk berpamitan pulang.

"Baiklah Teuchi-san, saya rasa pembicaraan kali ini sudah sampai disini saja. Terima kasih banyak atas kerjasamanya" Aku menjabat tangannya dan dia pun membalas uluran tanganku.

"Sama-sama tuan detektif. Maaf kalo informasi yang saya jelaskan hanya sesingkat itu".

Aku tersenyum sopan ke arahnya, sebelum akhirnya melenggang pergi dari teras rumah kontrakan itu.

Di perjalanan, perutku terasa lapar. Well, karena saking asyiknya menjalankan tugas, aku sampai-sampai lupa makan siang. Kulirik jam tanganku, ternyata waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 16.50. Ini sih makan sore namanya, bukan makan siang lagi.

Sambil berjalan ke arah penginapan, aku terus memperhatikan sisi kiri dan kanan jalan. Berharap menemukan kedai makanan yang kelihatan lezat dan nyaman. Sampai akhirnya di ujung pertigaan aku melihat ada kedai ramen yang dipenuhi oleh pembeli. Aku berani jamin, rasa dari masakan yang dijual kedai itu pastilah enak.

"Ichiraku Ramen? Tidak buruk kurasa" Gumamku.

Setelah masuk, aku segera memesan ramen special yang mempunyai nominal harga paling besar dibanding menu yang lain. Tak lupa aku mencari tempat duduk dan meja yang kosong.

Sambil menunggu, aku terus memperhatikan suasana di sekitarku. Banyak juga pasangan muda-mudi yang makan disini. Melihat hal itu, aku merasa sedikit aneh kepada diriku sendiri. Di usia kepala tiga, boro-boro pacaran. Dekat dengan perempuan pun aku tak pernah.

Ku perhatikan pula perempuan berambut cokelat panjang yang sedari tadi mondar-mandir di bagian kasir. Mungkin, dia adalah pemilik kedai ini. Ketika aku terus memperhatikan perempuan itu, tiba-tiba ada seorang ibu-ibu yang bertanya kepadanya.

"Ayame, Teuchi-san ada?".

"Anda mencari ayahku? Dia sedang tidak ada. Mungkin dia akan datang nanti malam".

Tunggu dulu. Apa aku tak salah dengar? Teuchi-san? Jangan-jangan, kedai ramen ini adalah miliknya. Benar juga, dia tadi juga berkata tentang Jiraiya yang sering tak memnbayar saat makan di kedai ramennya.

"Permisi tuan, ini ramen special anda".

Suara lembut perempuan berambut cokelat itu sukses mengagetkanku dari lamunanku.

"Eh, i..iya. Terima kasih".

Sebelum perempuan itu pergi, aku segera memanggilnya "Nona, apa benar kedai ini milik Teuchi-san?".

"Eh? Bagaimana anda tahu tuan? Benar, kedai ini milik ayahku" Sahutnya ramah.

'Berarti perempuan ini adalah anaknya Teuchi-san' Batinku.

"Nona, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?".

Perempuan itu menoleh ke arah kanan dan kiri dengan wajah sedikit gugup. Sepertinya dia sedang bingung bagaimana akan menjawab. Mengingat kedai ramen ini sepertinya selalu ramai oleh pembeli.

"Silahkan. Tapi jangan lama-lama ya tuan. Soalnya saya sedang sibuk melayani pembeli".

"Hanya sebentar kok" Kataku berusaha meyakinkannya.

Inilah saatnya untuk memastikan kebenaran dari perkataan Teuchi-san tentang Kelakuan Jiraiya.

"Nona, apakah anda kenal dengan pria bernama Jiraiya?".

Wajahnya berubah menjadi sedikit sendu dalam sekejap "Iya, saya kenal".

"Apakah dia sering berbuat ulah di kedai ini nona?" Tanyaku lagi.

Perempuan itu menghela napas dalam-dalam "Bukan sering lagi tuan. Hampir setiap saat dia kemari".

"Maksudmu?".

"Pria brengsek bernama Jiraiya itu hampir selalu tak pernah membayar ketika selesai makan disini. Dan yang paling membuatku sedih adalah...ayahku hampir pernah mau dibunuh olehnya" Nada bicaranya berubah menjadi lirih di akhir kalimat. Dan itu tandanya, perkataannya sepertinya tidak dibuat-buat. Dia benar-benar merasa miris.

'Jika saja aku kesini jauh hari sebelumnya, aku ingin mengetahui sebrengsek apa kelakuan Jiraiya itu' Kataku dalam hati.

Tanpa kusuruh, perempuan itu tiba-tiba tetap melanjutkan penuturannya "Dan karena ulahnya yang amat keterlaluan itu, ayahku sering menyumpahinya agar dia tewas akibat dikutuk oleh dewa Tengu pelindung desa. Dan sepertinya, Tengu-sama mendengar doa ayahku".

Aku amat terkejut dengan kalimat terakhir yang baru saja keluar dari putri Teuchi-san ini. Ternyata bukan hanya Bhiksu itu yang memendam kebencian yang dalam kepada korban. Teuchi-san pun ternyata memiliki kebencian yang mendalam kepada Jiraiya. Dan ini artinya...

Ada dua nama yang bisa kujadikan calon tersangka untuk sementara waktu.

**-TSUZUKU-**

**Petunjuk demi petunjuk belum author munculkan di chapter 2 ini. Mungkin author akan munculkan di chapter berikutnya atau berikutnya lagi.**

**Terima kasih telah mau menyempatkan waktunya untuk membaca cerita ini. Silahkan bagi yang ingin REVIEW ataupun FLAME sekalipun.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mizumori Fumaira : **Ini udah lanjut ke chapter 3.

**Uzumaki Kagari : **Terima kasih atas pujiannya Kagari-san.

**kanata-san : **anda fans berat Kakashi ya? Ini udah author update.

**NANA mizuki : **Silahkan baca mizuki-san. Ini udah lanjut kok.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : Masashi Kishimoto**

**RATE : M (Blood and Gore)**

**WARNING : AU, Multichapter**

Hari sudah gelap saatku beranjak keluar dari kedai Ichiraku Ramen. Dengan perut yang sudah terisi penuh, kukira penyelidikan ini masih dapat kulanjutkan sampai nanti malam.

Aku berniat untuk pulang menuju penginapan guna memberitahu Shikamaru tentang segala berita yang aku dapatkan ini. Tapi aku cukup beruntung kali ini. Tanpa perlu berjalan cukup jauh menuju ke penginapan, orang yang kutuju sedang berjalan menuju ke arahku.

"Shikamaru!" Aku berteriak sambil melambaikan tangan kananku. Dan orang yang kupanggil reflek menengok ke arahku dan tersenyum.

"Sudah puas tidurmu heh?" Sindirku.

Shikamaru menguap lebar sembari mengucek-ucek kedua matanya "Yaaa lumayan sih. Tidur selama kurang lebih dua setengah jam di kamarmu sudah cukup membuat nyawaku penuh lagi".

Aku terkekeh geli mendengar penuturannya yang polos barusan "O ya. ngomong-ngomong, sedang apa kau berjalan-jalan di sekitar sini?".

"Aku? Aku sebetulnya tadinya ingin memulai penyelidikan bersamamu. Tapi begitu aku terbangun dan kau sudah tidak ada, aku langsung berniat untuk mengisi perutku terlebih dulu" Jawabnya.

Setelah percakapan singkat itu, aku segera menawari Shikamaru untuk makan malam di kedai ramen milik Pak Teuchi. Dan setelah aku ceritakan sedikit tentang kelezatan ramen yang dijual oleh kedai Ichiraku, Shikamaru terlihat setuju untuk mengisi perutnya di kedai itu.

"Permisi, saya pesan ramen specialnya satu. Dan tak lupa, dua cangkir teh ocha ya" Pesanku di depan meja kasir.

"Iya baiklah" Perempuan bernama Ayame itu membalikan badannya dan langsung merasa sedikit terkejut "Lho? Tuan yang tadi?".

Aku mengangguk sembari tersenyum "Ini untuk temanku. Aku hanya memesan secangkir ocha saja".

"Baiklah tuan-tuan. Silahkan mencari tempat duduk dulu" Balasnya ramah.

Shikamaru ternyata sudah mendapatkan meja untuk kami berdua. Dan kami pun segera duduk sambil menunggu hidangan yang sudah kami pesan.

"Kedai ini ramai sekali ya Kakashi-san" Gumam Shikamaru yang sedari tadi terus mengamati keadaan sekitar.

"Ya begitulah" Sahutku. Sepertinya ini adalah momen yang pas untuk membahas masalah kasus pembunuhan itu.

"Ehm, Shika".

Shikamaru menatapku dengan ekspresi heran "Apa?".

"Apakah, kau sudah mendapatkan informasi terbaru tentang segala yang berkaitan dengan kasus kita?".

Inspektur muda itu menggeleng pelan "Belum. Ketika aku bangun, aku langsung pergi keluar penginapan. Dan saat aku sedang berada di dekat sini, aku bertemu denganmu".

"Kau tahu Shika?" Aku menaikan alisku tiga kali ke atas-bawah "Aku sudah mendapatkan sedikit informasi yang berguna untuk kasus ini".

"APAAA?" Suara keras yang berasal dari mulut pria berambut nanas itu sontak membuat orang-orang menoleh kepadanya.

"Psst, pelankan suaramu" Aku meletakan telunjukku di depan bibir.

"Maafkan aku Kakashi-san. Baiklah, maksudku bagaimana kau bisa mendapat informasi secepat ini?" Shikamaru memasang tatapan penasaran.

"Bisa dibilang, sepertinya aku sedang diberkati oleh banyak keberuntungan saat aku menjalankan tugas".

"Tck, sombong sekali kau ini".

Aku menyela "Bukan maksudku untuk sombong. Tapi, ini memang benar-benar keberuntungan".

Shikamaru menopangkan dagunya di atas meja "Baiklah, lebih baik segera ceritakan apa yang kau ketahui dan kau temui selama penyelidikan, Kakashi-san".

Ketika aku hampir memulai ceritaku, tiba-tiba pelayan kedai ramen datang membawa pesanan kami.

"Ini pesanannya tuan-tuan" Pelayan itu segera meletakan satu ramen special dan dua cangkir ocha dengan hati-hati di atas meja.

"Silahkan dinikmati" Aku membalas ucapan pelayan itu dengan kata terima kasih, sebelum akhirnya pelayan itu menunduk dan beranjak pergi.

"Kakashi-san, aku makan dulu ya" Shikamaru segera membuka sumpitnya dan berdoa sebelum memulai makan.

"Ehm, baiklah aku akan memulai ceritaku sekarang. Pertama, setelah kau tertidur, aku langsung bergerak untuk mengunjungi rumah kontrakan korban. Setelah aku bertanya kepada orang lewat, aku bergegas menuju ke tempat itu" Aku menghentikan ceritaku sejenak untuk sekedar menyeruput ocha yang masih cukup panas.

Shikamaru menggerekan kepalanya ke atas sembari makan, seakan menyuruhku untuk melanjutkan cerita.

"Setelah sampai, aku bertemu dengan seorang pria tua yang bernama Teuchi. Dia mengaku sebagai pemilik kontrakan yang Jiraiya tinggali selama hampir kurang lebih dua tahun. Dan dari mulutnya, aku mengetahui beberapa hal".

Aku menghela napas sejenak "Pertama, Jiraiya sebenarnya bukan pengangguran murni. Dia adalah seorang preman di desa ini yang gemar memalaki penduduk dan berbuat onar".

Shikamaru masih antusias mendengar ceritaku.

"Kedua, korban ternyata punya hubungan yang buruk dengan Bhiksu tua penjaga kuil yang bernama Danzou itu. Kau tahu orang yang kumaksud kan?".

Shikamaru menelan makanannya terlebih dahulu sebelum menjawab pertanyaanku "Aku tahu. Kakek-kakek aneh yang waktu itu berteriak-teriak tidak jelas tentang kutukan dewa itu kan?".

Aku menjentikan tangan kananku "Tepat sekali. Sang korban beberapa kali kepergok oleh sang Bhiksu sedang mabuk-mabukan di dalam kuil. Dan oleh karena itu, kakek tua bernama Danzou itu sering terlihat bersitegang dengan korban".

"Jadi, Danzou bisa kita jadikan calon tersangka?".

Aku mengangguk mantap "Benar Shikamaru. Tapi tidak sampai disitu saja. Aku juga mengetahui bahwa Jiraiya punya hubungan yang buruk dengan Teuchi-san, si pemilik kontrakan".'

Alis inspektur muda itu bertaut "Maksudmu?".

"Dia sering terlambat membayar uang kontrakan, bahkan dalam beberapa bulan korban malah sama sekali tidak mau membayar. Dan juga, korban sering tidak mau membayar saat makan di kedai ini. O ya, aku lupa memberitahumu. Teuchi-san juga adalah pemilik kedai ramen ini" Aku kembali menyeruput tehku setelah aku menyelesaikan ceritaku.

"Jadi, pria bernama Jiraiya itu adalah orang yang bisa dibilang bajingan semasa hidupnya ya" Gumam Shikamaru.

Aku melanjutkan ceritaku "Itulah mengapa ini akan menjadi kasus yang rumit menurutku. Dengan watak korban yang seperti itu, banyak orang yang akan kita temukan memiliki dendam terhadapnya. Dan itu akan semakin membuat kita kesulitan dalam menemukan pelaku sebenarnya. Lain cerita jika korban adalah orang yang baik. Pasti jarang orang yang memiliki dendam terhadapnya".

Shikamaru menyalakan rokoknya dan menhisapnya dalam-dalam "Jadi, baru ada satu calon tersangka yang kita temukan ya?".

Aku menggelengkan kepala "Tidak. Ada satu lagi yang menurutku bisa dijadikan calon tersangka. Dan itu juga hampir memiliki motif yang sama dengan yang dimiliki oleh Danzou. Dendam dan kebencian".

Pria dihadapanku ini langsung memasang ekspresi heran "Siapa dia Kakashi-san?".

"Masa kau tidak curiga terhadap ceritaku barusan? Pemilik kedai ini dan juga kontrakan korban. Teuchi-san" Jelasku.

Shikamaru hanya manggut-manggut dengan tatapan yang masih menampakan kebingungan di pikirannya "Maksudmu, Teuchi-san amat benci kepada korban karena korban jarang bahkan tidak mau membayar uang sewa ataupun uang makanan, begitu?".

Aku menyilangkan kedua tanganku sambil bersandar rileks di kursi "Bukan itu Shika. Aku mengetahui sesuatu yang lebih rinci dari itu semua, yang diceritakan oleh anak Teuchi-san yang bernama Ayame".

Aku mengarahkan jari telunjukku ke arah sosok perempuan berambut cokelat yang sedang sibuk bekerja di meja kasir.

"Dia curhat banyak hal kepadamu?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Sebetulnya aku lah yang menanyainya terlebih dulu, di kedai ini. Aku hanya bertanya tentang perilaku korban yang sering tidak mau membayar pesanan. Dan perempuan itu malah menceritakan lebih dari itu".

Shikamaru menghisap rokoknya sebelum akhirnya mematikan rokoknya di asbak "Teruskan".

"Katanya, Jiraiya pernah sekali mengancam untuk membunuh Teuchi-san entah karena alasan apa. Dan setelah kejadian itu, Teuchi-san terlihat menyimpan dendam terhadap korban dan sering sekali menyumpahi korban agar dikutuk oleh sang dewa. Mati mengenaskan maksudku".

Tak terasa sudah hampir 20 menit kami berdua berdiskusi di tempat ini. Dan tak terasa juga sajian yang berada di depan kami sudah ludes tanpa sisa. Akhirnya aku dan Shikamaru berniat untuk menyudahinya dan bergegas menuju kasir guna membayar tagihan.

Tapi sebelum aku berjalan selangkah, Shikamaru memegang lenganku "Tunggu sebentar Kakashi-san".

Aku mengernyitkan dahi "Ada apa?".

"Tidakkah sebaiknya kita mulai menginterogasi para calon tersangka sekarang juga? Maksudku, kita akan menanyai pria bernama Teuchi itu setelah ini".

Aku menatap ke arah meja kasir dan kemudian mengarahkan telunjukku ke sana "Lihatlah Shikamaru. Orang itu belum datang sampai sekarang. Aku tadi ketika sedang makan disini mendengar percakapan anaknya, yang mengatakan bahwa Teuchi-san akan kesini larut malam".

"Jika begitu, malam ini juga kita akan menginterogasi si Bhiksu itu terlebih dahulu" Sahut si rambut nanas.

Ketika kami membayar, aku menyempatkan diri untuk bertanya mengenai letak rumah Bhiksu penjaga kuil itu kepada putri Teuchi-san. Dan untungnya, dengan senang hati dia mau menjelaskan dengan baik. Setelah kami mendapat informasinya, kami berdua segera berangkat.

**-XXXXX-**

Jalan yang harus dilalui untuk menuju ke rumah Danzou itu benar-benar ekstrim. Bagaimana tidak? Kami harus menjelajahi hutan belantara sepanjang kurang lebih 700 meter untuk mencapainya. Apakah otaknya sudah kurang waras untuk memilih bertempat tinggal di tengah hutan? Entahlah.

Di tengah keheningan ketika kami berjalan di tengah hutan, aku berniat membuka percakapan "Apakah ada kabar terbaru di TKP?".

Shikamaru menoleh ke arahku dengan tatapan sedikit kecewa "Belum ada Kakashi-san. Sampai saat ini, hanya ditemukan tongkat golok besar itu sebagai barang buktinya. Yang lain, belum ada. Atau malah sama sekali tidak ada".

Aku menimpali "Mungkin sang pelaku benar-benar lihai dalam menjalankan aksinya. Tapi yang membuatku heran, jika pelaku adalah penduduk di desa ini, mengapa ia bisa begitu cerdik dalam membunuh korban?".

"Dengan kata lain, sepertinya si pelaku memiliki pola pikir di atas rata-rata orang desa kebanyakan kan?" Tambah sang inspektur.

Aku mengangguk pertanda setuju dengan argumennya.

Setelah cukup lama berjalan, akhrinya tempat yang kami tuju terlihat sudah. Sebuah rumah kecil yang malah mirip sebuah pondok, dengan ornamen bermacam-macam jimat di depan pintunya.

"Biar aku saja yang mengetuk pintunya" Shikamaru berjalan ke arah depan pintu, dan kemudian mengetuknya perlahan.

TOK TOK TOK

"Permisi, ada orang di dalam?".

TOK TOK TOK

Tiba-tiba pintu kayu yang penuh hiasan jimat itu pun terbuka dan menampakan sosok sang pemilik rumah. Seorang pemuda berusia sekitar dua puluh tahunan dengan rambut hitam pendek yang klimis, dan yang paling aneh menurutku adalah...kulitnya yang sepucat mayat. Hampir saja aku reflek menjerit ketika ia menampilkan senyumnya yang bisa dibilang seperti mayat hidup.

"Permisi nak, Danzou-sama nya ada di rumah?" Tanya Shikamaru.

Pemuda itu menjawab masih dengan senyuman anehnya "Tidak tuan. Kebetulan kakek sedang pergi ke tempat kepala desa dan belum pulang sampai sekarang".

"Kira-kira kakekmu pulangnya kapan ya nak?" Giliran aku yang bertanya.

"Mungkin sebentar lagi. Kalau boleh tahu, anda berdua siapa ya? Dan, ada urusan apa ingin menemui kakek saya?".

"Ehm, perkenalkan. Namaku adalah Hatake Kakashi, seorang detektif swasta. Dan..." Aku menepuk pundak Shikamaru "Yang ini namanya Nara Shikamaru. Seorang inspektur dari kepolisian Konoha".

Pemuda pucat itu menyela "Jadi, anda berdua sepertinya ingin menyelidiki kakek ya? Benar tidak?".

"Benar sekali. Nah, boleh kami masuk dulu?" Tanya Shikamaru dengan nada memohon.

"Silahkan".

Sejak aku pertama kali bekerja sebagai seorang detektif, seumur-umur baru pernah aku menemui orang yang dengan begitu mudahnya mempersilahkan aku masuk ketika aku berniat untuk menyelidiknya. Apalagi pemuda itu tetap dengan setianya tersenyum aneh kepadaku. Kuharap, ia tidak mengidap gangguan jiwa.

Aku dan Shikamaru segera dipersilahkan duduk oleh pemuda berkulit pucat itu. Setelah kami semua duduk di ruang tamu, pemuda itu memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Maaf jika saya belum memperkenalkan diri tuan-tuan. Kenalkan, nama saya Sai".

"Hoahmmm...salam kenal Sai" Ujar si inspektur pemalas.

Karena waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 20.30 yang artinya sudah cukup malam, aku tidak berniat untuk banyak berbasa-basi dalam penyelidikan kali ini. Aku sebisa mungkin harus to the point karena yang aku takutkan jika aku terlalu lama itu hanya akan membuang-buang waktu.

"Baiklah Sai, apakah kau mengenal korban?" Shikamaru mulai mengajukan pertanyaan.

"Saya tidak mengenalnya sama sekali tuan. Saya hanya tahu sedikit tentangnya, akibat ulahnya yang sering meresahkan penduduk".

"Apa pekerjaanmu sehari-hari?"

"Sehari-hari saya hanya beternak ayam dan itik tuan. Juga terkadang saya membantu kakek mengurusi kuil Nobunaga" Jawab pemuda itu singkat.

"Tunggu, katamu kau membantu kakekmu mengurusi kuil? Bukankah hanya sang Bhiksu dan kepala desa saja yang diperbolehkan memasuki areal terlarang itu?" Aku bertanya sambil memasang ekspresi heran.

"Itu memang benar tuan. Tapi, saya juga punya andil di kuil Nobunaga. Karena kata kakek jika beliau sudah meninggal, maka saya yang akan menggantikan tugasnya sebagai Bhiksu".

Shikamaru segera menyela "Jika kau sering ke kuil itu, maka itu artinya kau mengetahui banyak hal di dalamnya kan? Nah katakan, apa ada yang aneh dalam beberapa hari terakhir?".

Aku juga menambahkan "Kuharap, kau berkata jujur apa adanya Sai. Ini demi terungkapnya kebenaran".

Pemuda bernama Sai itu terlihat berpikir sejenak "Sebenarnya tidak ada hal yang aneh menyangkut kuil Nobunaga tuan. Semuanya baik-baik saja".

Kudengar Shikamaru sedikit berdecih pertanda ia agak kecewa dengan penuturan cucu Danzou itu. "Cobalah berpikir lebih keras Sai" Ucapnya.

Sai kembali terdiam sejenak. "O ya, kebetulan ketika hari Rabu siang, kakek marah-marah gara-gara kunci pintu kuil hilang entah kemana. Padahal seingatku kunci gembok sudah kutaruh ditempat biasa. Dan pada hari Kamisnya, kakek sudah lega karena kuncinya ditemukan di tempat biasa. Aku juga heran, kenapa kunci itu bisa hilang dan datang tiba-tiba".

Kalimat-kalimat yang meluncur dari mulut Sai barusan seakan membuka misteri ini selangkah lebih dekat lagi. Ini adalah poin yang penting.

"Sai, bisa kau tunjukan dimana kau biasanya menaruh kunci itu?" Tanya Shikamaru penuh rasa penasaran.

Sai segera mengajak kami untuk melihat tempat dimana kunci itu biasanya diletakan.

"Jadi, disini?" Kataku sembari mengamati kunci kuil yang tergantung di sebuah paku kecil yang menempel di dinding ruang tengah. Dengan letak yang mudah dijangkau, tak heran jika pelaku dapat dengan mudahnya mencuri kunci itu pada hari Rabu dan mengembalikannya tepat pada hari Kamis.

Aku mendekati Shikamaru dan berbisik kepadanya "Menurutmu, apakah sebaiknya kita bawa kunci ini untuk diselidiki dan dijadikan barang bukti? Siapa tahu sidik jari pelaku menempel di kunci ini".

Pria berambut nanas itu mengangguk pelan "Ide bagus Kakashi-san. Tapi kemungkinan kecil sidik jari pelaku menempel. karena pada hari Kamis ataupun hari Jumat ketika ditemukannya korban, pastinya Sai ataupun Danzou memegang kunci ini berkali-kali".

Aku menatap ke arah Sai "Baiklah Sai. Kunci ini akan kami sita sementara waktu sebagai barang bukti".

"Tapi..." Sebelum pemuda itu mengutarakan alasannya, aku segera mendahuluinya "Jika kau menolak, maka kami akan menahanmu dengan alasan menghalang-halangi proses penyelidikan. Pilih mana?".

Kata-kataku tadi sukses membuatnya bungkam seketika.

Tunggu-tunggu, aku sepertinya ingat sesuatu. Ketika aku mendobrak pintu kuil itu untuk menyelidiki asal bau busuk dari dalam kuil, aku merasa amat mudah untuk masuk ke dalam. Padahal sebenarnya pintu itu terkunci setiap harinya. Berarti ada kemungkinan si pelaku lupa untuk menguncinya setelah ia menjalankan aksi pembunuhan. Berarti apa yang dikatakan oleh pemuda ini benar adanya.

"Sai, kami ingin mendengarkan keterangan darimu panjang lebar. Dimana dan apa saja yang kau lakukan selama hari yang diperkirakan sebagai hari kematian korban. Yaitu hari Rabu dan Kamis" Perintah Shikamaru.

Aku menambahkan "Dan lagi, kuharap kau jujur terhadap penuturanmu ya. Walau kau tidak punya motif terhadap korban, tapi itu tak memungkiri bahwa bisa jadi kau yang membunuhnya. Yaa walau kemungkinannya kecil sih".

Aku segera mengeluarkan notes kecil dan pulpen untuk merangkum keterangan dari Sai. Aku dan Shikamaru memasang telinga baik-baik.

"Pada hari Rabu, seperti biasa aku hanya ada di sekitar rumah sejak pagi hari. Aku hanya mengawasi ternakku sejak pagi hingga siang. Dan dari siang hingga sore, aku berada di rumah temanku untuk sekedar membuang rasa jenuh. Dan aku tidur pada pukul 20.00".

Aku terus merangkum segala kalimat yang keluar dari mulutnya, walau aku tahu tak ada hal penting yang berasal dari keterangannya.

"Oke, lanjutkan" Suruhku.

"Pada hari Kamis, kegiatanku terbilang amat membosankan. Karena sepanjang hari aku disuruh oleh kakek untuk berjaga rumah. Dan pada hari itu aku ada di rumah dari pagi hingga malam".

Alis Shikamaru berkedut "Memangnya, kakekmu pergi kemana pada hari itu?".

Sai kembali melanjutkan ceritanya "Katanya sih kakek akan menghadiri pertemuan para Bhiksu di desa tetangga. Ia berangkat pagi dan pulang pada larut malam".

Aku menyelesaikan rangkumanku. Segala yang Sai katakan terdengar masuk akal. Dan pemuda dihadapanku ini juga sepertinya tak punya motif sama sekali untuk membunuh pria bernama Jiraiya itu. Tapi, salah satu keterangan terakhirnya barusan membuatku sedikit curiga.

"Sai, katamu barusan pada hari Kamis sejak subuh hingga larut petang kakekmu pergi ke desa tetangga untuk menghadiri pertemuan. Bisa kau sebutkan nama desa itu dan juga seberapa jauh desa itu ditempuh dari sini?" Tanyaku.

Sai memutar bola matanya pertanda bingung "Jujur saja ya tuan, kakek tidak memberitahu kemana ia pergi. Ia hanya mengatakan demikian adanya. Mungkin menurutnya, itu semua bukan urusan saya dan saya tak perlu tahu".

"Kakashi-san, keterangan yang satu ini perlu digaris-bawahi" Bisik Shikamaru ditelingaku.

"Dan satu lagi Sai, apakah kau tahu ketika kakekmu pergi, kunci kuil Nobunaga dibawa olehnya atau tidak?".

Sai menggelengkan kepalanya "Aku kebetulan tidak memperhatikan hal sedetail itu tuan. Seingatku kemarin kunci itu ditemukan tergantung di tempatnya persis sebelum kakek pergi. Dan setelah itu, entahlah".

Segala keterangan yang Sai ucapkan membuat pikiranku sedikit pening. Apalagi hari sudah malam. Yang pertama, aku bisa mengambil kesimpulan bahwa Sai sepertinya bukan pelakunya. Karena semua alibinya tak ada yang mengarah ke kasus dan ia sama sekali tidak punya motif apapun. Cuma, keterangan yang ia katakan tentang Danzou yang pergi dari pagi hingga malam ke desa tetangga yang membuatku agak curiga. Kakek tua itu pergi ke tempat yang ia saja tak mau sebutkan namanya, dan seharian penuh ia pergi dengan tak adanya seorang saksi yang melihatnya. Tapi kecurigaanku sedikit berkurang ketika mengetahui bahwa ia bereaksi marah ketika kunci kuil hilang pada hari Rabu dan bereaksi senang ketika kunci ditemukan pada hari Kamisnya. Karena itu menandakan ia bukanlah pelaku sebenarnya. Jika ia pelakunya, ia tak akan bereaksi seperti itu saat kehilangan ataupun menemukan kunci kan?

"APA-APAAN KALIAN BERDUA BERTAMU DI RUMAHKU SEMALAM INI HAH?!".

Kami bertiga segera menoleh ke arah pintu begitu mendengar suara yang terdengar membentak barusan.

"Ka..kau? Anak muda yang dengan tidak sopannya merusak pintu kuil!" Ia menatap geram sembari menunjuk ke arahku.

Well, sepertinya ini akan menjadi pengalaman menginterogasiku yang paling menakutkan.

**-TSUZUKU-**

**Terima kasih telah mau menyempatkan waktunya untuk membaca cerita ini.**

**Silahkan bagi yang ingin mereview, mengkonkrit, ataupun memflame author persilahkan.**


End file.
